Communication networks may comprise core optical networks which include multiple optical switching nodes. In such networks, optimizations associated with network management and network provisioning are conventionally performed. Network management optimizations may include, for example, optimizations of network parameters associated with routing and admission control. Network provisioning optimizations may involve, for example, determining optimal sizes of lightpaths within the core optical network, possibly for virtual networks with pre-designed topology.
A need exists for an improved approach to performance of management and provisioning optimizations in communication networks.